Unexpected
by BreathOfLife999
Summary: What do you do when you find out that your whole life has been a lie? It's simple - you run.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters and other twilight-related things belong to SM. I only own the storyline._**

* * *

><p>Everything is different, everything is unknown.<p>

Where to go when there is no one to trust, no one to rely on.

What to do, when you understand that everything you have ever known is nothing but a big, fat lie.

It is simple - you run.

I just found out that the people who have raised me are not my parents.

Of course, we wouldn't want to forget the fact that I just turned into a giant fucking canine or something like that.

My name is Isabella Dwyer and this is my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter One

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters and other twilight-related things belong to SM. I only own the storyline._**

* * *

><p><span>Charlie Swan's POV<span>

Just another boring day. Just another day spent in me, wallowing in my pity. The day is September the thirteenth, my baby girl's birday, or should I say was.

My wife left me sixteen years ago, taking my daughter with her. I guess me being a werewolf had been finally too much for her to bare and she had had enough.  
>The problem was that, at that time, there was a rouge vampire on the loose, seaking revenge. The pack helped me trace my wife, but unfortunately we were too late.<br>We found her car wraped around a tree, with her lifeless, bloodless body ten metres away in the forest, but there was not a single trace of my daughter, my Bella.  
>Later on we found some blood stains in the back seat, indicating that my baby girl was probably...dead.<p>

I wasn't the same after that, I stopped phasing, isolated myself from my friends, my family. I didn't live, I barely existed.

The first five years were excrusciating, but then I realised that I may have lost my family, but I'll do everything I can to prevent this from happening to any of my friends, my pack. My best friend, the Chief of the reservation, Wiliam or Billy Black, accepted my desision and stood by me..

Now sixteen years later, I among several other men from the last pack are the elders, we are the council of our tribe and we are doing everything we can to help the present pack cope with the baggage, that comes with protecting your people, that comes with being a descendant of the La Push pack,

that comes with being a werewolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters and other twilight-related things belong to SM. I only own the storyline._**

* * *

><p><span>Isabella Dwyer's POV<span>

I'm tired. I have lost track of time. I'm disorientated and exhausted. I have been running for what feels like years, but I'm sure it has been only weeks. I can barely stand on my feet, much less continue forward.

My already tunneled vision is getting worse by the minute. I can feel myself giving up, with nothing to continue to live for, with no purpose,  
>having nothing, not even aware of my true identity.<p>

With this thoughts, I felt myself slowly sway from side to side, before I collapsed with a soft 'thud' on the wet forest ground, as I lost consciousness.

Paul Lahote's POV

Patrol. Just another perk of being a werewolf. Heavy sarcasm. Like my problems as a human weren't enough, fate decided to turn me into a giant, freaking wolf, to deal with all the pack bullshit. The pack, is made of seven members, including myself. As the elders of our tribe constantly tell us, we are protectors.

We have to protect our tribe from the Cold Ones, also known as vampires. I know, what you are probably thinking, but this is one fucked up, supernatural world.

Back to reality. I feel my muscles aching as I ran the finals laps of the perimeter around the La Push reservation, my so called home. Suddenly, I smelled a strange scent, familiar but at the same time foreign. Without second thoughts I followed it, but at the same time, as a precaution, howled a warning for the rest of the pack. After running a couple of minutes, following the scent, the forest line line broke into a beautiful circular meadow. As my eyes scanned across it, they fell upon an animal figure, lying lifeless under a tree. As I neared it I instantly recognized it, a wolf. But not your average wolf, a wolf with our size and with close to ours scent. Before I could go any further I heard the steps of my fellow pack mates entering the meadow. I could feel their caution, but also their curiosity.

_'What do we have here?'_ - asked Sam, always the Alpha

_'A wolf'_ - I answered

_'Then why did you call us here?'_ - Sam

_'It's not an ordinary wolf, he's one of us'_ - me

_'What? Are you sure?'_ - Sam

_'Look closer.'_ - me

As I said that they stepped closer to the animal. As their eyes swept across his body, I heard in their minds as realization slowly made itself known. After a few silent moments it seemed like everything exploded into motion.

_'I thought only Quileutes carried the wolf gene, how is that possible?'_ - Jared

_'It's a mystery to me too. But the question is how do we proceed?'_ - Sam

_'He is on our land, whatever we do we must move him, but I'm concerned about the state he's in.'_ - me

_'I suggest we move him to the reservation, for Sue to check him up and then, when he is conscious, to learn more about him.'_ - Embry

_'But how do we trust him?'_ - Quil

_'I think we just have to take a chance. Someone will be with him at all time if he tries something. We will also consult with the elders, in case they know something that can help us with the situation.'_ - Jacob

_'So, hear what we'll do. We will move him to the reservation, get Sue to check on him, all of this while at least one of us will be guarding him, then we will consult with the elders and figure out how will we proceed.'_ - Sam

With that said we started to move him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Time gap~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After we left him in the Black's house I went to my house to take a shower, before it was time for me to step up on guarding the unknown wolf. After I showered and ate something at home, I went back to the Black's house.

As I neared the house I heard commotion taking place. Worrying I picked up my pace. As I went through the front door, I spotted several things at once. But the one thing I paid attention to were a pair of deep brown orbs...

* * *

><p><strong> Thank you for reading!<strong>

** Please review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters and other twilight-related things belong to SM. I only own the storyline._**

* * *

><p><span>Isabella Dwyer's POV<span>

I felt like I was surfacing as I felt the blackness slowly creep away from my vision. I was lying. Lying on something soft, and I was covered with something that felt like a blanket. I tried to move my legs and felt all four of them moving. Shit, I was still in canine form. Calm, I have to keep calm. Several moments later something shifted, and I was finally my human self again.

Opening my eyes, I saw four people hovering over me, looking me with...wonder and...awe? After several moment of silence I decided to finally do something, so I decided to speak up.

''Umm... Hi?" - I asked awkwardly. They were still silently watching me, gaping at me. The first one to finally realize that I have spoken was a beautiful native woman, with long dark brown hair, reaching just above her shoulders.

''Hello. My name is Sue Clearwater. How are you feeling dear?" - she asked me in a soothing manner.

''Better. Thank you for your kindness." - I answered.

''Oh, none of that. I'm glad to help. Can you tell me what is your name?"

''My name is Isabella Dwyer ma'am. Where am I?" - I asked, finally taking in the unfamiliar surrounding.

''You are on the Quileute reservation in Washington."

"Washington?" - I couldn't mask my confusion.

"How come you are a wolf?" - a man with long black hair in a wheelchair asked me.

"Umm, I honestly don't know."

"Tell me what triggered the transformation." - the same man asked.

"I found out that the people who raised me aren't my real parents. I have never felt such anger before. I transformed in the middle of the living room, knocking both parents unconscious. After I came to my senses I ran. I obviously ran from Phoenix, Arizona to Washington." - I told them.

"Do you have any idea who your real parents are?" - asked me the oldest looking man in the room.

"None, but I would like to find out."

Just as I answered a man entered the house through the front door. I saw him scanning the room until they fell on me, curled on the sofa, covering my naked body with a blanket. As his eyes fell connected with mine, everything shifted, even the few things connecting me to this world didn't matter. Only he mattered. Only his black as night eyes kept me grounded. With one look he became my everything. After what felt like hours of staring at each other, I broke the connection, only for my eyes to trail across his body. He stood around 6'5 feet with dark skin , jet black short hair, black beautiful eyes. The lack of shirt showed his gorgeously toned chest and freaking delicious looking 8 pack. The basketball shorts, hanging low on his hips, gave the perfect view of perfectly trimmed hair leading south.

He is a god, perfectly gorgeous. And he was all MINE.

''Umph'' - a cough alerted us of the presence of other in the room.

''Well, that complicates things." - someone whispered.

With that said, the god came closer, without taking his eyes off me and said:

"Hi, I'm Paul" - with deep and sexy voice, that made my insides tingle.

''I'm Bella''

Something magical happened between us moments ago, something that I felt will change my life forever.

* * *

><p><strong> Thank you for reading!<strong>

** Please review!**


	5. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters and other twilight-related things belong to SM. I only own the storyline.**_

* * *

><p><span>Isabella Dwyer's POV<span>

Several hours later, Paul and I are sitting together on the couch. Well, to be honest, we were mostly just enjoying each others presence in silence. I was still a bit shocked and confused by the last events to fully understand what I was getting myself into. A scorching hand on my shoulder broke me from my thoughts. Startled, I looked up, only to meet those enchanting black orbs again.

"Hey, are you okey?" - Paul asked me. Just hearing his deep voice, made me smile softly.

"Yeah" - I muttered. He just continued to look at me, trying to judge if I am telling the truth. The intensity of his stare made me fidget slightly.

"Bullshit" - that was his eloquent answer. To say I was shocked, would be a huge understatement. I just turned to him and blinked owlishly.

"Excuse me?"

"I call bullshit. Don't lie to me."

"Fine, what do you want me to say? That I'm scared and confused? That I feel alone? Is that want you want to hear?" - at the end of my little speech I could fell myself shaking. My blood pumping faster through my veins, my vision blurring and my temperature rising. Suddenly, I fell two strong arms pulling me to a warm chest, a deep male voice whispering soft, comforting words. Rough hands travelling the length of my back, trying to calm me down. Several moments passed and finally I was calm again. Despite that, I didn't try to escape the warm embrace, I just welcomed it further. Because right now I felt safe, something I haven't felt for a long time.

"Are you calm sweetheart?" - asked me the man holding me. It was then that I realised that the man, was actually Paul. I just nodded my head into his chest.

Then did I look around, only to see several boys, or should I say men, standing alert in front of the elderly people I have met earlier. The looks they were sending my way weren't exactly hostile, but cautious. Paul, seeing this tighten his arms around me, drawing me further against his chest. He, himself send some threatening looks their way, as he growled. The sound vibrating against his chest, sending a pleasurable shiver down my back, straight to my core. The sensation was foreign but not unwelcome.

Seeing as things are surely going downhill, a tall tan man stepped forward, rising his hands, meaning peace.

"It's alright Paul, just calm down, we are not gonna hurt either one of you two." - he said

"Yeah, chill man, we're cool!" - exclaimed one of the others. Seeing the confused expression I sent his way. He quickly introduced himself and the others:

"I'm Embry, nice to meet'ya" - he said and held his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Embry, I'm Bella" - he gave me a grin in return.

"I'll take it from here" - said Paul. I looked up to him, only to find him softly smiling at me. At that moment I knew that, whatever was happening to me, I'll be fine because I have Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
